


Vigil

by neverminetohold



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki observed, concealed within the shadows of the veil, as Thor once more struggled to save the Mortal Realm. Doing something foolishly heroic in the process, to be sure. One truly had to wonder how the mighty God of Thunder managed to get away with defeating his foes by pounding his thick skull against unmovable objects until they gave way.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Since the movie is not called "Loki" it's not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

 

Loki observed, concealed within the shadows of the veil, as Thor once more struggled to save the Mortal Realm. Doing something foolishly heroic in the process, to be sure. One truly had to wonder how the mighty God of Thunder managed to get away with defeating his foes by pounding his thick skull against unmovable objects until they gave way.

Sometimes he even took that metaphor quite literally.

Maybe, if things turned too dire, Loki would step in. They complement each other, after all; like sun and moon, light and shadow. They are two extremes entangled - never to be free and painfully separated all the same for all their circularity. It truly must be madness, when Loki started to resort to such poetic descriptions.

Then again, he is the silver-tongued liar. But what does that mean now, after the simple words of Odin - "No, Loki." - destroyed and reshaped him? The irony of his favorite weapon being turned on him is bittersweet, and Loki can graciously admire the Allfather for it.

Thor's grip on Mjölnir grows weaker. - What a formidable foe he is facing, and with those humans cowering behind him...

It is not yet time.

Seeing Thor defeated would be a nice lesson in humility, tasting as sweet for Loki as it had to be sour for the God of Thunder. But to see him broken or dead... That had never been the trickster's goal. What fun could one have with a corpse, living or rotting? With no fight left in it to rouse with taunts, - what would have been the point?

Loki had wanted to deny this arrogant, hot-headed oaf Asgard's throne, simply because Thor had not been ready for such a responsibility. He had wanted – many things. He had discovered he _was_ many things, but not a single one of those he had taken for granted – being the son of Odin, kin to Thor, heir to the throne. All those certainties merely illusions.

And all the realms knew how that had worked out. It was neither an excuse nor a lie that all had started with good intentions. Curious, how wise the mortals of Midgard were in that respect, for they truly lead into Hel without fail. Now Loki was stuck with a role to play. One he enjoyed, to be sure. Trickster. Weaver of Lies. Villain. Etceteras, etceteras...

So Loki watched and continued his vigil over his heroic "brother". To step in and be seen when the time came – as an equal. Not to steal scraps of what made Thor the mighty God of Thunder, favorite of Odin and all the Warriors gathered in Asgard. There was nothing left to prove because all chains of fate rested now in Loki's own palm, since his fall from Bifrost.

From a distance, Loki was quite content...

Such a pity, for the one person even he could not hope to feed lies of deception to was himself.

… and didn't he know it, this truth.

End


End file.
